


So, uh, you're basically made of prosthetics, aren't ya?

by oldladyj12733



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldladyj12733/pseuds/oldladyj12733
Summary: Something I drew cause my husband asked.





	So, uh, you're basically made of prosthetics, aren't ya?

So, uh, you're basically made of prosthetics, aren't ya?


End file.
